Room Together
by lovestar29
Summary: During Draco's eighth year returning, he is most determined to make this school year the best. But, wait.. one problem there? Saint Potter as always ruins these plans for Draco. They have to share a dorm. -COMPLETE-


**Author:** Lovestar29

 **Title:** Room Together

 **Summary:** During Draco's eighth year returning, he is most determined to make this school year the best. But, wait.. one problem there? Saint Potter as always ruins these plans for Draco. They have to share a dorm. -COMPLETE-

 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter

 **Genre:** Humor/Romance

 **Warnings:** Sexual Content

 **Status:** -COMPLETE-

 **Word Count:** 2K

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

This was the year, yes defiantly. This would be the year that great things would happen to Draco Malfoy, he could feel the happiness welcoming him as he made his way to the Great Hall for the sorting and feast.

Voldemort was gone, death eaters were captured and his family was safe. When Draco was given the task from Voldemort to kill his headmaster Draco had asked him for help and his family joined the Order and now they were safe from everything, his family known for being hero's. During his stay at 12 Grimmauld Place he had become very close to the Weasley family, becoming great friends with the twins and being polite to Ron on occasions. He would exchange words with Granger in sometimes, but when it came to Potter all hell broke loose. They would argue nonstop, hex each other, hurt each other, you name it in one way or another they would end up fighting.

He had been more that happy when he was finally released to join his parents at Malfoy Manor and be away from the despicable creature named Potter. And now he was currently sitting with his fellow Slytherins listening to the announcements that were being pointed out only to the eighth years, it had been decided that all returning eighth years would be in the tower for there no longer was room in there houses. Draco was quite happy for this new change, although he was seen as a hero among the school the sixth and seventh years in Slytherin didn't cover up the hate for associating with muggle borns and declared him as a blood traitor. So overall Draco beamed with the idea of not being near them and being pretty far away from the Dungeons.

The feast was over and all eighth years made there way to the common room they would share, Draco was walking with his two best mates Blaise Zabini and Astrid Williams. Upon there a list was in the board on the wall indicating the number of there dorm.

"Oi Draco what room did you get?" Astrid said with a smug face.

"Er number 10, what about you?" Draco said suspiciously at the face that Blaise and Astrid had.

They both shrugged and walked away laughing, leaving a scowling Draco behind. Deciding to ignore them he made his way to his dorm and was surprised to see someone already there. As soon as Draco recognized who it was he stayed put in shock at how damn cruel the world was with him.

Because officially his new happy great year where great wonderful things would happen was crushed. Right there laying in the bed with raggy pajamas was none other than Harry Potter.

Harry looked up to see who his dorm mate was and his jaw fell open when he saw Draco. Not wanting to look like an idiot Draco scowled mumbling under his breath at how unfair this was and made his was to his bed Potter's eyes never leaving him.

"Oh please tell me that you aren't my roommate?!" A pleading look on Potters face.

Draco growled, "No Potter I'm not, I'm just here arranging my bed and getting ready to sleep. Clearly you're even more oblivious than I thought." Whispering the last part to himself but Potter heard him alright.

Potter scowled at him and turned to his side of the wall closing the curtains with magic and ignoring the presence of Draco. Draco sighed heavily and stripped to his boxers and just putting his black silky pajamas that had D.M scripted in silver. He too close his curtains and fell asleep praying to the gods above to give him patience with the idiot Potter because Merlin knew he would need it.

The next morning he awoke before Potter and went into the shower room. He let the warm water hit his back and he massaged his hair with his shampoo, once finished he open the curtain to get out and yelped when Potter came into the restroom and saw a very naked Draco. Potter quickly mumbled a sorry and close the door so quickly it seemed like he hadn't even interrupted. Draco was beet red, never in his life had he felt so embarrassed and wanting to crawl under a rock and pretend nothing happen. No one absolutely no one had ever seen Draco naked and now the person that he despised the most had seen him ALL OF HIM!

When he changed into his uniform and robes he saw Potter looking at the floor face red and avoiding looking at Draco. Of course Draco wasn't going to let this go and not get mad at Potter.

"I have never felt so low in my own pride Potter and I would very much be glad with the idea of you knocking first and giving me my privacy." his voice low and with a threatening tone to it he poked his chest to make his point.

Potter just nodded not looking at him still and made his way to the restroom. Draco sighed proud of keeping patient and not bursting and hexing Potter. He walked out and made his way to breakfast sitting next to Blaise and across Astrid.

"What's up with you mate? You look like as if Potter had caught you doing the..." Astrid said winking at him and Blaise smirking wiggling his eyebrows. When they saw Draco blushing after the words said both chocked on the eggs that had been eating gaping at Draco's embarrassed face.

"No fucking way Draco, are you serious like Potter actually caught you. You little sly wanker." Blaise said winking at him.

Draco scowled and glared at the both of them "No you stupid gits, he burst into the shower when I was getting out and err well h-he may or m-may not have seen me n-naked." The blush in his cheeks turning a crimson color. Blaise and Astrid had tears falling to there faces laughing and clutching there stomachs, this sudden outburst made Draco turn red again. As the doors to the Great Hall opened in came Potter with Granger and Wealsey by his sides, Potters eyes immediately made there way to the Slytherin table where Draco and him made eye contact, feeling awkward Draco returned his gaze back to Blaise who whispered something in his ear that caused him to turn the house color of Gryffindor.

Harry sat down on the table feeling jealousy course through him as he saw Zabini close to Draco whispering something in his ear. They were too close for Harry's liking and he was stabbing his toast still looking at them.

"Oi Harry! What did the toast ever do to you?" Dean said making the table laugh. Harry just grunted and kept stabbing and poking his breakfast ignoring his friends comments.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts of ways to kill Zabini and making it look like an accident. "Harry who's your dorm mate? Ron's is Blaise and Neville here got Astrid."

Ron groaned loudly with food in his mouth. "Bloody Slytherin kept blabbing about how the world must hate all Slytherins making them room with the Gryffindors. Can you believe that Harry, they still think there better than us, you'd think that after the war they would mature now after but nooo."

"Mhm."

Ron and Hermione gave Harry a puzzled look. "Harry who is your roommate?"

Looking up Harry sighed preparing himself for the bombarding of questions. "It's Malfoy." He mumbled quietly. The table stayed quiet for a while and Harry closed his eyes ready for the lecturing, but when he opened his eyes he was struck with surprise.

They were all smirking with smug faces and raised eyebrows. Dean was the first to speak up. "That's great Harry. Maybe now you can confess your love to him." Harry gaped at him feeling his face burn and he scowled at him.

"What the bloody hell are you taking about? Me feelings for the blonde git?! Phft please no of course not." Harry stuttered hoping that his face wouldn't burn off with the heat.

Ron snorted, "Please Harry. We all know that you like him and that you want him, you should tell him about it. It's rather annoying hearing you rant about what Malfoy could be up to when he's probably more innocent than Hermione here." This cause a kick in the leg to Ron from Hermione and a burst of laughter all agreeing with Ron.

Harry stared at them before glaring and stomping out the Great Hall.

 _Bloody hell, how could they think that I like that prick that goes by the name Draco Malfoy who is actually quite nice and has a happy smile and looks quite adorable and if I say so myself he is rather big..._

Harry slapped himself covering his mouth and his eyes wide as he was hit with the truth.

Holy mother of fucking shit. Oh Merlin's beard no no no NO! I refuse to acknowledge that I like handso- err no git, yes git, Malfoy. Mother of Merlins sake I fucking fell for the beautiful annoying git.

Great now how do I tell him.

As the months went by Draco and Harry had developed some kind of routine of waking, Draco showering first, waiting for Harry to finish walking down to breakfast, going to classes, studying and nodding once in a while at each other.

Draco was surprised to know that Potter hadn't actually had a proper conversation with him after the 'incident'. Many times Draco caught him looking at Draco always blushing and looking flustered. Yes Draco admitted he had feeling for the other boy ever since he could remember and he was part of the reason why Draco had changed sides. That didn't help anything as it seemed like the Gryffindork idiot didn't even like him back always suspecting Draco of anything bad that happened.

But ever since he saw Draco naked he noticed that the other boy was actually nice to him and would glare at those Slytherins who would throw things at him.

Today was no exception. Draco entered his dorm exhausted of the days events. He opened the door and right in front of him was a Harry Potter naked changing facing the other side. Draco felt his face go red and he couldn't help but stare at Harry's round butt that looked so delicious right there in front of him. He could feel his trousers becoming quite uncomfortable at the sight.

Harry then turned and stayed shock his pajama pants a bit too low showing off the the V line that he had. Draco looked at the tone well abs and muscles the Gryffindor had and he prayed that the pants would fall slightly lower as he saw that Harry wasn't wearing boxers.

Oh sweet Merlin. Help me.

When Draco finally caught Harry's eye he startled at the hungry and predatory glint and took a step back suddenly very self conscious. Harry walked towards him a smirk plastered on his tan face.

"W-what a-re y-y-ou doin-g?" Draco barely stammered. The stuttering only turned Harry more on and he attacked -because that was the only way you could describe it- Draco's lips.

Draco moaned into the kiss and snaked his arms around the talked boy. (Draco was shorter by at least 2 inches.) Harry grabbed both of Draco's legs and wrapped them around his waste taking him to the bed and laying right on top of him. Draco moaned louder and brought his hands down to Harry's pants.

"Off. Now." Harry orders and Draco was happy to oblige. Taking his shirt off and bringing his slim fingers to his belt he fumbled with the tongue and quickly unbuttoned his trousers Harry's eyes never leaving the movements. Harry growled once Draco was only in boxers and yanked them off grasping Draco's member and pumping him. Draco moaned louder and started sucking of Harry's neck leaving a mark there.

"Draco suck me." Harry panted leading Draco down to his own hard member. Draco got on his knees and softly grabbed it and put in the head in his mouth. The feelings Harry felt were crazy. He arched his back and his head rolled back, he grabbed Draco's soft blonde hair and looked down at the beautiful creature there sucking him off. Draco's cheeks were hollowed and his plump lips were swollen, his tongue was licking Harry's shaft and he moved his head higher to get Kore inside him. He grabbed Harry's ball massaging them and looked up at Harry through hooded eyes. Harry yanked him off his member and brought him to his lips kissing hungrily at each other.

"I want you inside me Harry." Draco whispered licking the shell of Harry's ear. Harry moaned and with a very husky low voice said, "Ride me."

Harry then told Draco to suck three of his fingers and stared at the beautiful tongue of Draco Malfoy. He brought his fingers to Draco's pucker hole and stuck a finger inside him.

"Oh Harryyy more." Draco said straddling his hips and trying to get more of Harry's finger deeper. Harry grunted and put in two more fingers scissoring them inside of Draco, he brushed through Draco's prostate and he moaned loud and bit at Harry's neck.

"I need more Harry. I want you inside me." Draco gasped. Harry grunted again, "Now Draco."

Draco aligned himself on Harry's cock and slowly pushed himself down. Harry moaned loudly and grabbed onto Draco's hips rather harshly, pulling him down even further. The sensation of being inside something so tight overwhelms Harry and he loves it. Draco then starts bouncing up and down loving the feeling of Harry's cock inside of him, he reaches for his own erection and starts pumping with the rhythm but Harry beats it to him.

"Ohh God Dray, you're so beautiful on me like that. God I love you." Harry moans and feels his climax rising. Draco let's out a breathy moan and starts going faster as he starts building up. Harry looks at the beautiful man in front of him, Draco is lightly biting his lower lip and his eyes are scrunched close his whole face fluster and beads of sweat on his forehead, his fringe bouncing along with the rest of him. Harry can't take it no more the feeling absorbing his living soul.

"D-draco I'm going to c-come." Harry says pulling Draco closer and sucking his neck.

"Come for me Harry, I want to feel you shoot inside me." Draco progresses his bounces and Harry can't take it anymore and screams in pleasure as he comes inside of Draco. Draco moans and screams shooting think white liquid all over his and Harry's chest. He removed himself from Harry and they both fall on either side of the bed panting hard catching there lost breaths.

"That .. Was .. Amazing" Harry finally says after a whole of time of silence. Draco turns to look at him and smiles wide.

"Yes, yes it was." He stays silent for a moment before talking again. "Harry did you.. Did you really mean it when you said you loved him?"

Draco sounds so lost and scared as if he spoke aloud that Harry would realize who he just had sex with and leave him there like a tool. But that doesn't happen , instead Harry chuckles softly and cups Draco's face placing a soft tender kiss on his lips speaking of promises and love.

"Yes Draco. I did. I love you."

And the smile that grows on Draco's face is one that would bring jealousy to New York on New Years because he lights everything in the room with that beautiful smile of his.

"And I you Harry."

This was the year, yes defiantly. This would be the year that great things would happen to Draco, he could feel the happiness radiating him.

Yep, best year ever. And Harry smiled back.

END


End file.
